Sands of Love
by Friendsx4xlife
Summary: [Inuyasha x Naruto] AU For as long as Gaara could remember, he had always been alone. How will events change when he gets two new teammates? Will Kagome and Sasori, his new companions, be able to stop the demon within him? [Sasori x Kagome x Gaara]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

AN: **Events are different from Naruto cannon. Both Itachi Uchiha and Akasuna no Sasori never joined the Akatsuki. **

**Chapter 1: New Teams!**

After Orochimaru crashed the Chuunin Exams, chaos had erupted. In the fight between Gaara and Naruto, Naruto had come out as the victor. However, even though Gaara had lost, he felt as if he finally understood what it meant to have friends.

On the way back to the Sand Village, Gaara decided to speak what had been on his mind. "Kankuro… Temari…" he panted. "Sorry for causing you two so much pain." At that admission, both Kankuro and Temari looked at each other.

"Is Gaara ok?" Kankuro thought in surprise.

"That's sweet of Gaara." Temari thought to herself.

Finally, they reached the Sand Village. People looked, wondering why Gaara was being held up by Kankuro and Temari.

"Was Gaara defeated?"

"NO WAY!"

The chatter was quite loud, but Gaara just ignored it. Soon, they reached the hospital. "Temari, Kankuro, I can walk." Gaara said as he pulled his arms from his siblings' grasps. As Gaara went into the waiting room, Kankuro volunteered to report their mission to the council.

"Then, I'll wait with Gaara." Temari announced.

After a while, a medic-nin came to call the next patient. As his eyes found Gaara, he froze. "I-It's Gaara!" The medic-nin shouted as he ran back the way he had come. "I-I'll get s-someone to s-see you right away!"

A moment later, a young, thirteen-year-old girl emerged from the back of the hospital. "Are you Gaara?" she asked.

Gaara shot her a look. "Why don't you run like everyone else?"

The young girl frowned. "Why should I?" she asked.

"I am Gaara – Gaara of the Sand." Gaara answered, peering at the young medic-nin. Did she not know who he was?

"Um…okay." Kagome answered, blinking in confusion. "My name's Kagome - Kagome Higurashi. I'm going to patch up your wounds. For some reason, none of my teachers wanted to heal you. Isn't that strange?"

Gaara blinked. "Are you new here?"

Kagome grinned. "Yep!" she chirped. "I'm the new medic-nin! I just began training! Don't worry, I promise I'm a good healer! It won't hurt at all!"

Before Gaara could even answer, Kagome had already begun dragging him into Room #201. Looking back at Temari, she called, "You can just wait out here! I promise he'll come back in one piece!"

"Uh…okay." Temari hesitantly answered, afraid that Gaara would decide to snap the young medic-nin's neck.

"Now…" Kagome said smiling, turning towards Gaara. "Let's patch you up." Gaara took a seat as Kagome grabbed a few bandages. After assembling her items, she walked over, placed the bandages down, and told him to take off his shirt.

Gaara frowned. "No."

"How am I supposed to check your wounds then, stupid?" she retorted.

Gaara's frown deepened as he repeated. "No."

"Then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way." Kagome grouched as she began tugging on Gaara's shirt. "Come on, just take it off! It's not that hard!"

Gaara's eyes widened. What did this girl think she was doing? "No!"

"Come on!" Kagome argued as the door behind them suddenly banged open.

"Uh…" Temari trailed uncertainly as she watched the scene. Then, without saying anything, she abruptly slammed the door again. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked from the other side. She had thought Gaara was killing the other girl…guess not. If anything, it seemed like the girl was taking advantage of Gaara…if that was even possible.

Inside the room, Kagome had finally 'convinced' Gaara to take off his shirt long enough to see his wounds. Seeing the extent of his injuries, she immediately began to form the seals with her hands. A green light enveloped her hands as she moved her hand along Gaara's injuries, sealing his wounds.

"All done!" Kagome said smiling.

"What are the bandages for?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome said. "The kids love these! It's cute! You don't need it, but take it as a souvenir!" Grabbing two bandages, she quickly crossed them and slammed it onto Gaara's forehead.

Temari looked in surprise as Gaara walk through the doors. "Gaara, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel like an _idiot_." Gaara growled.

"Was she really that…bad?" Temari asked, trying no to laugh as she finally noticed the two bandages on Gaara's forehead…and the distinctly red handprint.

"No. She was fine." Gaara answered, gritting his teeth.

Temari giggled on the way back as Gaara tried to remove the bandages.

Back at the hospital, Kagome was a bit unhappy. "How rude! He didn't say thanks." See if she ever helped him again!

* * *

Gaara sat in his house rubbing his forehead. Kankuro came into the room and immediately found himself on the other end of Gaara's glare. "Where have you been?" he asked.

Kankuro looked a little scared as he said, "Gaara, I am just going to say this fast, so listen." Taking a deep breath, he rushed, "WEGOTINTODIFFERENTTEAMS. IT'S BECAUSEWEFAILEDOURMISSION."

Gaara had an evil look in his eyes.

"Sorry!" Kankuro started backing up.

"It's all right, Kankuro" Gaara said as his voice softened slightly. He was different. He wanted to be different from before. "Who are my new teammates?"

"Sasori the Puppet master. Although, I think I'm a better puppet master than him." Kankuro bragged. He looked at Gaara, who looked annoyed. Coughing, Kankuro quickly continued. "And you have a healer named Kagome."

An angry spark entered Gaara's eye. In a minute, he was up. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared.

* * *

_Next day_

Gaara stood on the roof, waiting for his team. From above, he watched as Kagome immediately round on a red-haired guy that had just walked onto the street.

"Gaara!" Kagome shouted. The red head looked up as Gaara frowned. How did she know he was there?

"Who are you talking to?" the red-head asked.

"Gaara, you can stop acting like an idiot." Kagome shouted.

"But my name is-" he started.

"Shut up!" Kagome said.

Gaara jumped down. Kagome had obviously mixed him up with someone else.

Kagome looked, surprised. "Gaara, you never told me you had a twin!"

Gaara pointed towards the red-head. "That is Sasori the Puppet master." Gaara explained in his usual voice.

Kagome immediately bowed. "Sorry, Sasori-san!" Kagome apologized. Then, she rounded on Gaara. "GAARA! This is your fault!" she accused. "If you weren't rude to me yesterday, I wouldn't have screamed at Sasori-san because I thought he was you!"

Gaara frowned as he muttered, "The woman is crazy."

"But she is kind of cute." Sasori answered, smirking slightly.

Gaara shook his head as he wondered what Temari and Kankuro were doing. Hopefully, they were doing better than he was.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Inuyasha." a tall man with long, silver hair said.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha roared in response.

"DIE!" Sesshoumaru retorted.

Kankuro stood there and blinked. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Temari was talking to a woman named Sango, but every minute or so Miroku would do something perverted.

* * *

After he met his team, Gaara went home to see that Temari and Kankuro had their teams over. As soon as he stepped into the room, everyone looked at him. Sango watched as Gaara walked upstairs and onto the roof.

"Who is he?" Sango asked.

"He is Gaara of the Sand, my brother." Kankuro answered as everyone settled down again.

Later, Sasori came over to ask Gaara for a favor. Knocking on the door, Sasori's eyes widened when Sango suddenly opened the door.

"What do you want?" Temari asked, peeking past Sango.

"I want to speak with Gaara." He answered.

Temari and Sango stepped aside. "Gaara is on the roof."

Nodding his head, Sasori quickly went onto the roof, where he found Gaara looking at the white, round moon. "Hey, Gaara." Sasori greeted.

Gaara turned to look at Sasori. "What?" he asked.

"I want a fight to determine the team leader." Sasori answered. "Kagome said she wasn't interested."

"Hn." Gaara answered as the both leapt off the roof.

* * *

AN: This is my first story. Please be nice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

AN: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter!

**Chapter 2 on the way to Konoha **

"Well Gaara seems like you are the new team leader." Sasori said in a bit of a jealous voice.

"I don't care if I was leader or not I just don't want to be ordered by you." Gaara said going back to his house.

_

* * *

_

_Next day_

"Gaara!" Temari shouted as Kankuro ran behind her. Gaara turned away from Sasori.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"We have a mission to help Naruto, because the some criminals are attacking villages around Konoha soon. It says that the criminals are going to fight and all out war against Konoha. We have to report in the leaf Village in 3 days." Temari said reading the letter they had received a few minutes ago. Gaara looked at a house.

"Kagome, get out over here." Gaara said. Kagome's head popped out and walked next to Sasori.

"So we have our first mission." Kagome smiled. "Oh, by the way who is our leader? Sasori didn't forget did he?" She asked. Gaara looked at her.

"No, he didn't forget." Gaara said looking at Sasori

"Sasori are you leader." Kagome asked. Sasori shook his head. She turned to Gaara.

"So, Gaara you are the leader of this team." Kagome tried to smile except found herself twitching.

"So we should get ready now" Kagome said getting ready to leave for her pack.

"Wait. Kagome you aren't going on this mission." Gaara said. Kagome stopped moving.

"Why can't I go?" Kagome asked mad.

"Because you aren't fit for this fight." Gaara said. "If we are fighting some high ranked criminals from around all the nations, this would be trouble even for skilled ninja" Gaara said. "Sasori, Temari, and Kankuro you are to follow in this mission to." Gaara commanded.

"Start preparing for the mission, we will leave at 1:20 today." Gaara finished and walked away.

* * *

At 1:10 Gaara waited at the gates to the Village. Sasori walked slowly towards Gaara. "You're here fast." Sasori commented and pulled his backpack up. 

"Hay, Gaara where is your stuff you will be carrying to the village." Sasori asked.

"Don't need any." Gaara replied. Gaara and Sasori sat there for 5 more minutes. Kankuro and Temari came running to the gates. Sasori looked at Gaara. Gaara nodded. Let's get there fast. Gaara and Sasori started running as Kankuro and Temari followed as fast as they could. Gaara hearing an extra pair of feet following Gaara and Sasori ran as fast as they could

Gaara started noticing that there was grass. They had crossed into the hidden of the Leafs territory. It was 5:00

It was night time Gaara started to slow down. "Let's make a fire and wait for Kankuro and Temari to catch up." Gaara and Sasori grabbed some wood lying around on the ground.

Gaara stopped. "Sasori someone's coming." Gaara said while looking towards the feet's stomps. A girl with black hair came running along.

"Kagome followed all the way from the Sand Village all the way to here." Sasori said admired by her efforts. Kagome ran in front of Gaara.

"we went faster so you would give up and go back" Gaara said "Why did you continue?"

" Easy because I'm not going to listen to you even if you are the leader and that is final." Kagome said trying to catch her breath. Gaara walked next to the logs they gathered and Gaara sat down.

"Sasori I hope you have some way of lighting a fire." Gaara said looking at the logs.

"Of coarse." He grabbed a scroll from his backpack. A puff of smoke appeared. A puppet appeared in front of Sasori, and the scroll was gone. Sasori moved his finger a bit. The puppets chest opened and it shot fire everywhere in front. The fire stopped. The logs were on fire.

"See Gaara… Gaara?" There was a sand wall in front of Gaara.

"Are you trying to kill ME?" Gaara was all right but a bit annoyed.

"Sasori do you hate Gaara to trying to burn him to the ground." Kagome asked sounding a bit happy. Gaara looked into the dark night.

"Where surrounded" Gaara started to smile a bit. Sasori nodded.

"Kagome, stay there." Gaara said. Gaara's sand came out from the gore on his back. The sand surrounded Kagome.

"Sasori lets kill this pests quick." Gaara started bringing more sand out and shooting enemies down with it. Sasori pulled his strings and the puppet opened his chest again. There was a different pipe from last time, it shot poison gas. As more Gaara fights the more he got more interested. The last fell to the ground

"GAARA!" Sasori shouted. "GAARA!" he shouted again. Gaara shook his head and was a bit less crazy. All of the sand Gaara brought out fell to the floor. Kagome looked. She was covered in Gaara's sand. Gaara moved his hand and grabbed the air in front of him. The sand responded and went back into the gore. Gaara looked at the fire it was going out. Sasori pulled his puppet in front of him and the pipe came out. Gaara took a step back as Sasori pulled the strings again. The fire was exploded from the puppet's chest like before catching the wood on fire again. Gaara scooted back.

Gaara lay down looking at the stars. Sasori and Kagome went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Kagome woke up seeing Gaara coming back with more sticks for the fire.

"Gaara you should sleep." Kagome said a bit sleepy. Sasori opened on of his eyes and just watched what happened.

"I can't go to sleep." Gaara walked next to the fire and started putting sticks in the fire.

"Waiting for tomorrow's mission?" Kagome asked

"No, if I sleep I fear Shukaku will eat my personality." Gaara throwing a stick in the fire. Kagome looked at Gaara.

"Who is Shukaku?" Kagome asked thinking of a ghost.

"Shukaku is a demon that lives inside of me. He was sealed inside of me since I was born." Gaara put the sticks on the ground. "This is why lots of people hate me."

"So are you a demon?" Kagome asked. Gaara looked at Kagome.

"No, I'm… not." Gaara said while thinking about his past and how he acted to others.

"Who is your parents I never met them" Kagome asked. Gaara looked in the fire that was getting smaller.

"My dad was the Fourth Kazekage." Gaara said.

"Shouldn't people think of you of a great honor to meet you? Gaara turned his head to Sasori.

"He knows I'm a wake listening." Sasori thought to himself.

"My dad tried to kill me. He feared something, feared I will destroy the village." Gaara said.

"My parents died, died. They died because of me." Gaara looked away. "Because I killed them." Gaara throw another stick in.

Sasori thought to himself "So he lost his parents. Sort of the same as me, except I did not kill them. They died on there own, on a mission." "Gaara, I have a question before I go to sleep." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Gaara said.

"How did you pick the team leader without fighting? Or did you fight and didn't hurt each other.

"I will tell the story than" Sasori said getting up.

"We did choose the leader by fighting. He beat me fast, by crushing my puppet into pieces. So I had to give up." Sasori said

"Get some sleep it will be a hard day tomorrow. Gaara started putting more sticks in the fire.

_

* * *

_

_Morning day 2_

Gaara looked around, acting very strange. "Gaara what's wrong." Kagome asked yawning. "This is very strange of you to be acting strange."

"Kagome do you remember who went with us on the mission." Gaara said waiting.

"Kankuro and Temari" Kagoma responded.

"Yes, and they haven't shown up yet." Gaara said. "I looked around for them a little while. You guys were still sleeping."

"Sasori…" Gaara looked. Sasori was gone.

"So Gaara you're the leader so what should we do now wait for Sasori or leave to Konoha?" Kagome asked.

"We are going to wait." Gaara said. Sasori properly went to get some water.

"Are you sure this is Gaara he forgot his gore, Gai-sensai." The Konoha boy asked.

"OF COURSE! So Lee do you think this is Gaara." Gai asked Lee.

"I guess Gai-sensai." Lee responded.

"SO Gaara you seem a bit happier than usual. Gai said smiling. Suddenly his teeth sparkled. Sasori looked scarier and looked down. Sasori saw that the Lee kid had a broken leg.

"These guys are complete idiot." Sasori thought to himself. Sasori took a step back and started to run.

"That's the spirit Gaara, let youth explode." Gai shouted chasing after Sasori.

"Wait for me Gai-sensai." Lee said started moving after Gai. Sasori ran all the way back to the river he crossed using chakra focused in his feet. Gai jump over water. Lee didn't see where he was going and fell into the water.

"Gaara, let's get Lee out of the water so we can run again." Gai turned around and help Lee across the river. Sasori started to ran again. Lee got out of the water seeing Sasori run.

"Gai-sensai he left!" Lee shouted.

"I see he is having fun with his youth" Gai said and blasted off. Lee followed as fast as he could.

Sasori saw Gaara waiting. "Gaara, some of your friends are here."

Gaara turned to see Lee and his sensai running after Sasori shouting. "Gaara wait for us." Gaara turned and walked away.

"Kagome let's leave." Gaara said. Sasori is here. Sasori ran in front of Gaara.

"Some of your strange friends are here." Sasori repeated and pointed at Lee and Gai getting closer.

"Gaara, let's let youth explode again another time." Gai said smiling. His teeth shined again. Lee caught up as fast as he could.

"Wait…" Gaara said. Gai turned and looked at Gaara and moved his head to his left.

"Two Gaara's…" Gai thought for a few minutes.

"Gai, maybe it is Genjustu!" Lee raised his hand and answer.

"Maybe, but maybe he learned shadow clone like what Naruto could do…" Gai said.

Sasori started to back away. Kagoma turned and walked away with Gaara did the same as Kagome.

"Gaara, who are they." Kagome and Sasori asked the same time.

"The shorter one is Lee he was one of my opponents for the Chuunin exam." Gaara started "The other one was his teacher. I don't know his name thought. He is really like that student of his because of a good relationship to each other." Gaara finish and walked on. Kagome turned and looked at Sasori.  
"Ya, Gaara's probably right, by one hundred percent." Kagome said. Sasori was already ahead.

Gaara stopped and looked up at the trees. "Were close to the gate to the leaf village." Gaara said looking at the mountains. The mountains had 4 faces on them.

"Gaara, what are the faces all about." Kagome asked another question.

"There the former Hokages of the Village." Gaara getting tired of her questions. Gaara could see the gates.

"Gaara who is the current Hokage?" Kagome asked.

"They don't have a Hokage right now." Gaara said. "Our attack killed the Hokage."

Suddenly an orange person ran into Kagome. The boy looked at Kagome next to him and turned his head to see Gaara.

"GAARA!" The orange person shouted in front of him.

"Naruto we are one feet away don't shout." Gaara had a small smile on his face while talking. Gaara I was going to go looking for you. Gaara looked at the village gates and saw Gai. Sasori looked at Naruto.

"He's a clumsy idiot. Probably a bit smarter than that Gai, guy. Sasori thought to himself. Kagome just notice Gai was walking next to Naruto.

"So ready for the mission today." Gai said. Smiling again his teeth Shined again. SHINE… Sasori and Kagome felt a bit sick with him as the leader.

Kagome thought to herself. "He's fast."

"We ditched him and got a 1 hour start and he beat us here." Sasori thought about the differences between there speeds, while running away from them the first time and a few minutes ago.

"Now the team is all here" Gai said. "Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura you're late." Gai pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi Sighed.

"Our mission doesn't start until tomorrow Gai." Kakashi said...

* * *

AN: I hope is was just as good. I didn't edit as much. I do need a vote. in a review chose who Kagome should love. I will be counting votes. 


End file.
